marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrowhead (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Bear-That-Walks (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Sinnott | First = Arrowhead Vol 1 1 | Last = Wild Western Vol 1 39 | Quotation = I, Arrowhead dedicate my life to death for the pale-faces, until such a day as these who corrupt my people and desecrate our land shall be killed or driven away, or my own life is forfeited to my vow! I have spoken! | Speaker = Arrowhead | QuoteSource = Arrowhead Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins The Native American warrior known as Arrowhead lived during the days of the American Frontier. He was the son of Pawnee chief Bear-That-Walks. The tribe was a prosperous one that had little contact with the white settlers who were expanding into the Great Plains where they lived. Arrowhead and the other warriors honed their skills in hunting and survival, but until a War Trail came, none of them could truly reach manhood. Arrowhead was in direct competition with Running Wolf the son of the tribal medicine man Snake Fang. On top of being in competition to be the successor of the tribal chief, they also both sought the love of a young woman named Doe Eyes. Arrowhead began taking a disliking to the ways of the white men after he and his father came across the carcasses of buffalo that were gutted for their tongue, liver and humps and nothing else. Shortly thereafter, Arrowhead went on a medicine test, where he would spend day after day in a cave without food or water until he had a medicine dream that would determine his fate. After five days of fasting he had a dream in which he killed a white trader. This troubled the young warrior, and when he went out to find food he was attacked by a bear and nearly killed defending himself. He was found by a trader named Andy Crockett who brought him back to the Pawnee village where he was treated for his wounds. While Arrowhead recovered, his father took out a number of young braves out to learn how to hunt. Unknown to anyone at the time, Snake Fang had sought to usurp control of the tribe so that he could trade their gold for alcohol and firearms with a local unscrupulous trader. The trader killed Bear-That-Walks and the entire hunting party. Days later, once Arrowhead had fully recovered he was worried about the length of time his father had gone and decided to investigate. Finding their dead bodies, Arrowhead rightfully blamed white men for their slaughter. He rushed to nearby Fort Sutters. He arrived just after a Crow war party was fought into a retreat. The soldiers at the base accused Arrowhead of being a Crow, but when he tried to explain he was a Pawnee, the bigoted soldiers didn't care and had him locked in the jail pending execution the following morning. His opinion of white men becoming worse, Arrowhead was surprised when Andy Crockett helped break him out of jail. As they fled, Arrowhead was forced to kill a soldier making him an outlaw that would be hunted to the end. Confused over his position on white people, Arrowhead decided to go back to his tribe to seek guidance. There he came to a horrifying sight: His people drunk off alcohol given to them by Snake Fang, who had usurped control of the tribe. Overhearing Snake Fang and the trader gloat over their plot to murder Bear-That-Walks, Arrowhead angrily slaughtered both men. This moment of vengeance made him a renegade in the eyes of his people and the disgraced Arrowhead was forced to leave his people. Blaming white men for all his troubles, Arrowhead then vowed to see their destruction . Arrowhead traveled the plains an outlaw to both his people and the white settlers. His hatred of white men was constantly put to the test when he encountered those who would not seek to betray or harm him, but to help. Outlaw and Renegade Early on in his career as an outlaw, Arrowhead lost his horse in a herd of stampeding buffalo while he was trying to escape from army soldiers. Evading capture on foot, he came across a powerful stallion which he managed to capture and tame. He named the horse Eagle and the two became inseparable companions since. The first time Arrowhead came to question his stance on the settlers when he came to the rescue of a family of settlers who were under attack from Blackfoot warriors, getting injured in the process. They in turn helped hide Arrowhead when the army came by looking for him . After being framed for murdering settlers, Arrowhead was gravely injured fleeing the law. His friend Andy Crockett then took him back to his village where he was healed and briefly reunited with Doe Eyes. However, he soon accepted a challenge to battle Running Wolf, but could not bring himself to slay him there, instead fleeing and vowing to expose him at a later date in order to clear his name of the murders he was accused of. Arrowhead and Andy later came to the assistance of a tribe of Arapaho warriors and and clashed with racist Marshal Ross Marney of Drumtown, who was revealed to be half Native American himself. Arrowhead agrees to help the US Army, led by the racist Colonel Brace, in hunting down a gang of renegade Blackfoot warriors. However when they only find a camp of women and children, Arrowhead prevented Brace from slaughtering the innocent women and children, joining the Blackfoot warriors in wiping out the soldiers . Later, Arrowhead came across a wagon train that was attacked by both outlaws and an army of Crow warriors. Helping the train, both Arrowhead and the soldiers defending the wagons were captured. Arrowhead managed to free himself and the soldiers and escaped the Crow renegades before travelling to the town of Blanchard and wiping out the outlaws . Not long after, Arrowhead was framed for the murder of gold prospector Carl Kruger and was taken to Hangtown to be executed. However, Arrowhead was freed by Carl's son Larry, and he helped expose Carl's brother as the real killer. Later, Arrowhead witnessed a white man named Burt stand bravely against Sioux warriors and saves his life. Learning that Burt was betrayed by his fellow buffalo hunters, Arrowhead then showed Burt how he and other white hunters waste so much of the buffalo before helping Burt get revenge. When Doe Eyes is captured by a Sioux hunting party on behalf of outlaw Joel Turk, who wishes to force her into marriage, Arrowhead frees her from Turk, but refuses to let her live his life as a renegade with him and returns her to his former tribe . Injured by a buffalo, Arrowhead was rescued by a half-white half-Pawnee man named Sam Beaver. Beaver was on the run from men who sought the Pawnee's secret gold mine. When Sam was later killed, Arrowhead avenged his death . Soon an outlaw named Hook sought to collect the reward on Arrowhead. To this end he plied the service of Cheyenne warriors using alcohol and sending them out to hunt down Arrowhead. Injured fleeing them Arrowhead was saved by Frank Harvey and his sister Alice. Arrowhead instantly fell in love with Alice, and Alice offered Arrowhead a chance at a new life out west with them. Arrowhead's duty prevented him from going with them and when both were later murdered by the Cheyenne, Arrowhead avenged their deaths by slaying Hook and his minions . Arrowhead soon found himself come to the aid of another white man despite his hatred of them, this time he helps free Clint Holden who was framed for the murder of Hal Crawl, the brother of Marshal Jesse Crawl due to the fact that Jesse and Clint both loved the same woman . Spotting a wagon train passing through his people's land, Arrowhead caused a buffalo stampede to sabotage it. However the threat of both flood rains and attack from the Sioux war party became apparent the repentant Arrowhead came to the settler's aid, exposing their guide as a half-Sioux who was leading them into a trap . When a renegade band of Cheyenne committed a series of murders racist US army Major Cloud blamed Arrowhead for the deaths, despite evidence to the contrary. Arrowhead was warned by his friend Andy Crockett. Ultimately, when the soldiers were attacked by the real killers, Arrowhead joined them in battle and when Major Cloud cowardly attempted to flee the battle, Arrowhead slew him as well . When another racist US army official, Captain Farren, slaughtered some of his own people in cold blood, Arrowhead tracked him down and killed him. This in turn led to Colonel Farren, the Captain's brother, ordering a bounty on all Native Americans offering to pay out money to those who bring the scalps of natives. Learning of this, Arrowhead then lured Colonel Farren out into the open and captured him. In poetic revenge scheme, Arrowhead shaved Farren's hair into a mohawk and dressed him in Native American clothing and tossed him out into the wilderness where, ironically enough, he was killed and scalped by the very bounty hunters he set loose upon the region. Seeking new allies in his war against the white man, Arrowhead traveled into Sioux territory seeking to join their ranks. Not believing Arrowhead at first but he proved his sincerity when he warned them of a nearby camp of US soldiers. Arrowhead then underwent the tribal rituals to become a member of the Sioux tribe and led them into battle against the soldiers. The Sioux had the advantage of surprise and forced the soldiers into retreat, but stopped their pursuit when an overcast sky was seen as an ill omen and they broke off the attack despite Arrowhead's protests. When the Sioux returned to their camp, Arrowhead remained behind and broke ties with the Sioux to continue his quest alone. Not long after, Arrowhead was framed for an attack on the Temble ranch which saw Temble's wife and youngest daughter killed. Locked in jail by an outlaw named Snake, Mr. Temble and his surviving daughter -- knowing that Snake was responsible -- helped free Arrowhead who then hung Snake in the very saloon he was drinking in . When a man named Toss began inflaming the Pawnee by selling them liquor, Arrowhead was arrested for the crimes committed. Toss then confronted Arrowhead offering him a chance to join his plot to take over range land by driving ranchers off with Pawnee attacks. Arrowhead refused and slew Toss, breaking out of jail in the process and escaping . Arrowhead then came to the aid of his friend, the Pawnee warrior known as Black Buffalo after he was shot by outlaws. Arrowhead treated his wounds, but the near death experience drove Black Buffalo mad and he then went on a rampage killing any white person he encountered. Arrowhead was then convinced by his friend Andy Crockett to put down Black Buffalo before he caused anymore unwanted death . In his last recorded appearance, Arrowhead defended a writer who was being chased across the plains by an outlaw named Monk who sought to steal his gold . Arrowhead has not been seen since, his standing with his tribe and obvious final confrontation with Running Wolf either unresolved or unrecorded, his ultimate fate is unknown. | Powers = None | Abilities = Arrowhead was a good horseman and formidable hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Arrowhead rode a horse named Eagle | Weapons = Arrowhead typically used a bow and arrows, knives, and an axe, he also sometimes employed a noose. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Equestrianism